Report 1425
Special Report #1425 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: Calcise&Dendroxin Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Feb 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: The calcise and dendroxin poisons deliver the ice afflictions damagedlegs and damagedarms respectively. Whereas poisons used to be more varied to the situation and specialization, these two poisons are now clearly superior choices, as they stack with wounds. Depending on a person's ice priorities, they present a nightmare of a balance challenge. If one chooses to cure wounds over damagedarms, they are left hindered for the majority of the fight. If they choose to cure damagedarms over wounds, the rate of wound accrual rises dramatically. Damaged legs are less of a problem, though there are offensive attacks which require both legs to be healthy. Another issue that is related to calcise and dendroxin is that there is a discrepancy between 2-handers and 1-handers and their ability to wound and afflict. One-handers can cause 2 wounds and deliver two poisons, whereas two-handers can only deliver one poison with the same 2 wounds. Addressing calcise and dendroxin will allow us to find a healthy balance in wound delivery and curing without this complication. Currently, not using these poisons has been demonstrated to make wound accrual much slower, and potentially non-viable in a real fight, and a separate report aims to address wounding. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Retire the calcise and dendroxin poisons. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Keep the calcise and dendroxin poisons and move wounds back onto health potion. Reduce warrior damage to 25% of its current value. Player Comments: ---on 2/18 @ 01:09 writes: This is a log of a testing session with Synkarin from my perspective https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/16429247/vsSynkarin.html. I should also mention, of note, that during the second round when not using dendroxin, I also refreshed power to try to help wound building more. There is a very notable difference in wound-building rate when using dendroxin vs when not, and this is without any hindering being taken into account (as would occur in a real fight). ---on 2/18 @ 01:36 writes: I think this report has merit simply because the sheer value of calcise/dendroxin has removed most usage of any other poison due to the difficulty of stacking wounds. It would probably be best to switch the cure for wounds if it is preferred that these poisons remain ---on 2/18 @ 10:13 writes: I would also prefer Solution 2. ---on 2/19 @ 01:33 writes: Solution 1 would impact too many other classes is the problem. Ecology, psychicdagger in TK, dart traps for trackers, etc. Ecology is the only real big deal in these since it messes with ecology druid sap. Solution 2 works for me. I suppose the lame alternative to solution 1 would be to mystically stop warriors from using dendroxin/calcise. ---on 2/19 @ 03:26 writes: Solution 1. I will be addressing at Ieptix's OK through a pyrotoxin report alongside this one. ---on 2/19 @ 05:22 writes: I don't want to go back to health - doing that puts warriors in a weird spot with damage + wounds, especially in groups. Separating wounding from health balance opens up warriors in entirely new ways. I agree the poisons is an issue, and I don't really have any other answers, but going back to wounds curing on health balance is a step in the wrong direction I feel. ---on 2/19 @ 11:05 writes: Ieptix stated back in August that if we did retire these poisons, he would be amenable to patching classes that it would affect. I am not convinced TK dagger with calcise and dendroxin is an important or common enough strategy to hold these poisons around, especially now. Trackers classically use mantakaya dart traps more often and their use is very niche to begin with (as a tracker myself, I won't miss it). Ecology is the biggest loser her, but it's relatively easy to modify their abilities to just give broken limbs without counting it as a poison. ---on 2/21 @ 03:16 writes: TK pyro with calcise is a pretty important part of the strategy, that being said I have a solution to address it with pyrotoxin (fitting!) so we can delete calcise. ---on 2/23 @ 00:44 writes: I can't say for HS druids, but BT eco druids will use calcise to damagelimbs to perpetuate a saplock (after target is proned). HS druids may find stagstomp better to use then, but BT druids do use it and benefit greatly from it, so despite some envoys comments to the opposite, that needs to be considered ---on 2/29 @ 03:59 writes: Could you not retire the poisons and give Ecology an active bone-break skill instead? ---on 3/1 @ 19:23 writes: Aye, that's what I was saying. Ecology can easily be patched to replace the poison with a non-poison damagedlimb where needed. ---on 3/5 @ 06:41 writes: Stagstomp is a dramatically inferior way of damaging limbs when compared to the limb poisons, but I'm not very concerned. If it's an issue, ecology can be given a workable limb break, as mentioned. ---on 3/6 @ 04:10 writes: ....How is a 2p skill that disrupts and can break 1-2 limbs with a prone requirement 'dramatically' inferior to a 1p -2 calcise hit skill? If anything, that statement (which I think is just really not well thought out) strengthens the fact that losing calcise can be significant to druids (and possibly other classes). Certainly a consideration to be made in regards to this report